Alone
by Lt.Ice-Blaze
Summary: Rory's life takes a turn for the worst and Logan is there to pick her up again. Takes places after Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ring Out. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Like the rest of you, I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy the story and please review.

* * *

The sun was setting against the distant mountains as she looked out of the window. All alone in the apartment with nothing to do but reflect on how screwed up her life had become. And yet here she was. Back on the path she had started on. But now, it didn't seem as fulfilling as it did when she started. Now there was something missing. That drive that she once held was dwindling. She used to be able to accomplish anything she set her mind to but now that he was gone, she felt like she would fail at anything and everything she tried. The articles she had written for the YDN didn't hold the same spark and flare that they used to. Instead they read like rambling facts. Flat. Choppy. Uninspired. Like her.

She had been back at Yale for a month now and had seen him at every coffee kiosk on campus every day. He had shoed up with flowers and candles, chocolates and pastries, even coffee and books. He had rented her a coffee cart for Christ's sake. It had, though she would never admit it to anyone else, been wearing her down. If he didn't give up on her soon then she would relent and give in to him. She would give him the chance to hurt her again. She wasn't prepared to do that.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a cell phone was ringing. She ignored it, figuring that it was her mom. When the calls kept coming one right after the other she answered it. The caller wasn't Lorelai. It was a nurse at Hartford Memorial Hospital.

Grabbing her coat and purse she raced out the door. The door was left unlocked and the window wide open but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was reaching the hospital before the doctors wheeled them into surgery.


	2. Chapter 2

The waiting room was silent as she sat in one of the plastic chairs, waiting for any news that they could possibly give her. It had been two and a half hours since she arrived and spoke to a doctor. She had been told that they would inform her of any change in Lorelai and Luke's conditions. Yet, she was still unable to see either of them. Richard and Emily were yelling at a nurse trying to get something from her but all Rory could do was wait. The nurses weren't relenting at all. They stood firm saying that the doctor would notify them of any news and they'd just have to wait.

Moments later a familiar blonde walked into the waiting room. She didn't want to see him. Not right now anyway but she needed someone. Their eyes met and he bent to kneel in front of her.

"I know you don't want to see me Ace, but I'll always be here for you. You know that right?" He said softly. Rory nodded and flung her arms around his neck.

"I can't lose her Logan. I just can't." She sobbed into his shoulder.

Emily and Richard came around the corner and into the room just as furious as when they left. "I don't understand how they can expect us to sit here for hours while our daughter is in surgery. It's absurd." Emily raged.

"I'll talk to the nurses and see what I can find out. You alright Ace?" Again I nodded to him and watched him walk out of the room.

It seemed like hours before Logan returned. But when he did round the corner into the room, she had almost wished he hadn't come back. If he hadn't then she wouldn't have seen the deep regret and sadness in his face. Tears welled in Rory's eyes as he spoke the words that they family had dreaded the most. They're gone.

There would be no more mother-daughter movie marathons. Or millions of pop-culture references at random moments. There would be no more walking into Luke's Diner and ordering the usual from the sometime gruff owner. The Dragonfly Inn would never again hold the same air of elatedness that it once did. It was odd to think of all these things that would never happen again and to realize that life still went on. After they all left here today, there would be no turning back. There would be no denying that her mother and would-have-been-step-father were gone. Stars Hollow would never recover. She could never go back and not think about all the things that she did with her mother and be happy. They may have been happy memories but that didn't mean recalling them would be happy. It would be a constant reminder of the emptiness she felt. A hand fell on her arm and gently pulled her up to stand.

She buried her head into his shirt and cried. His arms held her securely to his frame as a hand stroked her hair. She felt a soft kiss being placed on her hair and couldn't believe how thankful she was that he was here. Him. Logan. The same Logan that had hurt her so badly was here when she needed him the most. Maybe she could give him another chance after all. Maybe she needed to.

* * *

AN: Shout outs to all who reviewed for the last chapter. I love hearing about what everybody thinks of my work so please review. It's a little bit longer than the first chapter but not by much so I promise to make the next one a big one. 


End file.
